Malec Around The World
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a trip around the world. Follow them through amusing experiences in lots of destinations. T just in case.
1. The Begining

**(Hey guys. This is just the opening/introduction chapter, and all the travels will come after. I hope to keep this going for a while, with lots of chapters about their travels all over the world. If you have any ideas about where they should go, please tell me in reviews! Enjoy the story!)**

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **_

"ALEC!" A screaming Magnus flung the front door open and flew into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

Alec was used to a very energetic Magnus, but this was a first. He jumped at the outburst, and Chairman Meow, who had been contently purring on Alec's lap, flew across the room and hid under the kitchen table.

"Alec, Alec, Alec!" Magnus chanted, throwing his sparkly self down onto the couch beside the younger boy. He was panting, and his carefully spiked hair was windblown.

"Um, what's up Magnus?" Alec asked hesitantly.

Grinning widely, Magnus thrust a paper into Alec's hand. Looking down at it, Alec discovered a brochure, covered with picture of places all over the world. "Magnus, this is a travel brochure," Alec informed him as if he were a little kid.

"I know! You and I are going to travel! We'll take a few months off and travel the world!" he announced.

Alec's eyes flew open wide in shock. "What? Magnus we can't just pack up and leave for a few months!" he replied.

Magnus's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Why not?" he whined.

Alec sighed. "What about all your customers, and my parents?" he asked.

Magnus snorted. "I've been on trips before Alec, my customers are used to me disappearing for any amount of time. As for your parents, they'll be overjoyed to hear that your actually getting out of town," he replied, smugly.

Alec sighed again, but this time in defeat. He knew he had lost, and there was no way he could get out of it, and besides, traveling with Magnus? It could be fun. Lifting the brochure, Alec studied the pictures. "Alright," he started, smiling when Magnus's face lit up with joy, "I'll call my parents and start packing. Where to first?"


	2. Antarctica

_**Antarctica **_

Alec was shivering despite the thick coat he wore. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was grinning form ear to ear, the cold not bothering him in the least as they stepped out of the airport. Off all the places they could have started, Magnus had decided on Antarctica. Alec, of course, had willingly agreed, and was only know realising just how cold it was.

"Why did you have to pick the coldest place on Earth?" Alec tried asking, but his teeth were chattering so much he wasn't sure if Magnus would understand him.

"Because it starts with an A. If we're traveling all over the world, we should go in alphabetical order," Magnus replied cheerfully.

"But it's so cold," Alec moaned as they made their way to their hotel. From inside the sparkly purple cage on Magnus's lap, Chairman Meow, meowed. The cat would be with them the entire trip, for Magnus had refused to leave him behind.

"See? Chairman agrees with me," Alec announced.

Magnus huffed. "Stop being such a downer. We're on vacation and we will be happy and have fun, now smile, or I will turn your hair blue," Magnus threatened.

Alec, knowing from past experience that Magnus wasn't fibbing, gave him a sarcastically happy smile.

Magnus grinned. "'Atta boy," he replied, patting Alec's shoulder. Alec just grumbled something under his breathe.

They got to their hotel late, ate a quick dinner, and went to bed after releasing a very annoyed Chairman Meow into the room.

Alec awoke the next morning to find a grinning Magnus looked down at him. Groaning, he turned his head to check the clock. "Magnus! It's only 6 o'clock!" he complained, closing his eyes.

"But Alec! I wanna go swimming," Magnus whined like a four year old. When Alec didn't reply, he stood up and started jumping on the bed. "Come on, come on, come on! There's a lake just down the street!" he cried.

"Magnus it's freezing outside! You can't just jump in a lake in Antarctica!" Alec informed him, finally sitting up.

Magnus frowned and stopped jumping, landing on the bed with a thump. "Oh yeah," he said sadly.

Alec sighed, he was up now, and there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep. So after dressing in warm clothes and saying goodbye to a very annoyed kitten, they headed out.

They spent most of that day flying in a tiny plane while they looked down upon the beauty of Antarctica. Neither of them had realised just how beautiful the cold place could be, but both were shocked into silence.

That was, until, Magnus spotted a group of penguins. His cat eye's lit up and he gasped. "Alec, look!" he cried, grabbing his arm and pointing to the black and white animals.

"I see them, their penguins," Alec replied, flatly.

"But their so cute!" he squealed.

"Magnus, you are not getting a penguin," Alec told him firmly.

Magnus's face feel drastically. "Why nooooooooooooot?" he whined.

Alec face palmed. " Magnus, we're do you intend to keep a penguin?" he asked.

Magnus smiled winningly. "I'll just magic the spare room to make it really cold and snowy." he replied smugly.

"No Magnus. Think about Chairman. That's his room." Alec replied.

Magnus huffed. "Fine." he growled, crossing his arms and pouting.

Alec shook his head, but in a matter of moments Magnus was back to grinning and squealing every time he saw a new flock of penguins.

They spent only one more day in Antarctica, which they spent kayaking in the icy water. The tour took them all the way up and even under icebergs. Magnus was thrilled, especially when they got to go up really close to a group of penguins, and even Alec stopped complaining about the cold for a bit, while he looked down and discovered penguins swimming right underneath his kayak.

They spent one more night at the hotel, then packed up their things and headed to the airport and their next destination. Brazil.


	3. Brazil

_**Brazil**_

As soon as Alec saw a break in the crowd, he made a break for the door. Running outside, the boy ran to the street and threw himself to his knees. Tilting his head back he let the sun warm his face. "Sunlight! Warmth!" he cried.

A very amused Magnus came up behind him. "Alec, it's just sunlight," he commented.

"Yes, but it's so warm!" Alec groaned. Never again would he return to Antarctica, Brazil was much more his taste.

Magnus just chuckled at his boyfriends sudden insanity. "It wasn't so bad in Antarctica," he insisted.

Alec gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity. "Are you serious? It was freezing!" he cried.

"It was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"MEEEOOOOWW!" Chairman Meow interrupted the couples argument.

Alec smiled down at the carrier in his boyfriends hand. "See, Chairman agrees with me. He likes the warmth better too," he said.

"He agrees with me!" Magnus argued.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"MEEEOOOOWWW!"

Both men looked down at the carrier, where a very annoyed looking kitten glared up at them.

"Sorry Chairman," they both said.

A hotel room was bought, and precious hours were spent in sleep.

The next morning Alec and Magnus settled Chairman in before heading to their destination of the day.

A rainforest loomed up before them, and Alec became nervous. "Magnus, is this even safe?" he questioned.

"Wandering through the Amazon Rainforest by ourselves? No. Are we doing it anyways? Yes," Magnus replied cheerfully.

"Great. Just great," Alec muttered.

"What are you afraid of Alec? Really, it's just a rainforest. A famous one, but still," Magnus told him.

Alec sighed. "There are animals in the Rainforest! Dangerous animals! What if we get attacked by a bear?" he fretted.

Magnus threw his head back and laughed hysterically. "It's the _rainforest! _There are not bears in the rainforest!" he gasped, barely breathing around his laughter.

Alec just glared. They ventured deep into the rainforest, wandering through the brush, and taking in the wondrous beauty around them.

Beautifully coloured birds swooped down upon them and watched curiously from their perches on huge, lush trees. Monkeys howled loudly and swooped down form the trees, swinging from branch to branch as Magnus and Alec looked on in wonder.

At one point, they were lucky enough to spot a family of jaguars sleeping in the warm sunlight. With idiotic grins on their faces, they watched the family of wildcats in pure joy until they began to stir, at which point the pair hurried away, the grins remaining on their faces.

They were on their way back, strolling hand in hand back through the rainforest in the direction of their hotel when Magnus gasped and tore his hand from Alec. The sparkly man darted to a tree, and started squealing quietly.

Curious and afraid, Alec crept forward to join him, only to find that Magnus had a sloth cradled in his arms like baby.

"Alec loooook!" Magnus cried, rocking the sloth back and forth. The creature didn't react, just sat contently in Magnus's arms. Alec wondered why the creature hadn't tried to claw Magnus's face off yet.

"Cute, it's a sloth," Alec commented.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I know that, but look how adorable he is!" he cooed, cuddling the furry animal and shoving his own face into its.

"Very adorable," Alec replied, just to make Magnus happy.

"Little sloth," Magnus cooed, his voice changing from his normal tone to one he would use if he were talking to a baby, "Slothie, slothie, slothie," he said.

Alec just looked on blankly.

"Alec, can we keep him?" Magnus begged, his wide eyes turning up to beg him.

"No," Alec's reply came right away.

"Awwwww, but Alec!" he cried.

"No Magnus," Alec replied firmly. "Come on, Chairman's going to be waiting for us. He'll be mad if we're out to late,"

Very reluctantly, Magnus returned the "slothie, slothie, slothie," to the tree and followed Alec back to the hotel, sulking the entire way there. That is, he sulked until they reached the hotel and learned that it had a all you can eat sundae bar. The two got so hyper on sugar, that Magnus actually got Alec to wear glitter as they danced and sang around their hotel room to all hours of the night. Chairman hid under the chair, longing to be back in his carrier and on the plane to China.


	4. China

_**China**_

"THIS IS SOOOOO COOL!" Magnus was the source of the obvious tourist's screech that many people heard outside an airport in China.

Alec simply shook his head and looked at the ground, completely embarrassed.

"Come on!" Magnus wasn't effected by the strange looks he received in the least as he grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him towards the stunning Great Wall of China.

"Magnus, it's getting dark. Let's go find a hotel and we'll go to the Wall tomorrow," Alec said gently.

"But, but, but," Magnus stuttered.

"Magnus, come on. We're all tired from the plane," Alec told him, and dragged Magnus to the nearest hotel. But as soon as they were in, Magnus was at the window, starring out at the wall.

"Why are you so into it? I mean, it's just a wall," Alec murmured, moving to stand beside him.

Without taking his eyes from the view outside, Magnus slipped his arm around Alec's shoulder and pulled him close. "It's just something I've always wanted to see," he murmured.

Alec eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, then tomorrow, we'll go onto it," he announced.

Magnus's eyes lit up as he turned his gaze to his boyfriend. "You can't go onto the Great Wall of China!" he insisted.

"Well, we just won't get caught. We'll use glamour, just like we did to get into the Amazon Rainforest," Alec replied, grinning at Magnus's stunned face.

After Magnus had processed the idea for a moment, the older man threw himself into the bed in a blur of glitter. Laughing, Alec sat beside him as Magnus huddled under the covers and closed his eyes. "What are you doing, Mag?" Alec laughed.

"I want to get to sleep early, that way I'll wake up sooner and we'll be able to go," he replied, like a little kid waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve.

Magnus was even more enthusiastic in the morning. He literally dragged Alec out of bed and then out the door, barely giving the other boy five minutes to eat.

But, before leaving their rooms, Magnus paused long enough to clip Chairman Meow onto a long leash. "Chairman is coming!" he announced.

Alec started to argue, but thought better of it when he saw the joy in Magnus's face. He wouldn't win anyways, so what was the point in fighting?

During the walk to the wall Magnus bounced up and down, skipping half the way there.

Before they started up the stairs, Alec glamoured all three of them. No one would ever see the three strange people walking across the Great Wall of China. . . Unless there was another Clary episode and someone decided they could see through glamour. . . Then they'd be in trouble. . .

Anyways, Magnus was freaking, running up and down the walk way on top of the wall, to the point where Alec had to take Chairman's leash from the man or risk the poor kitten's legs giving out.

They spent all day walking along the wall and admiring the view. The sky was growing dark, and they were almost back to the steps in which they had came up on, when Magnus paused again to look over the edge.

Sighing, Alec put his hands in his pockets and went to join him, leaning against the wall. Both of them were to caught up in the view, that they didn't notice Chairman Meow until it was to late.

The couple were alerted by the sound of running water, and when they looked around to find the source, they discovered Chainman Meow, with his leg lifted against the wall.

Eyes ready to burst out of their heads and mouths open in shock, the two starred down at the little cat who looked back up at them with an innocent expression. "Meow?" he said cutely.

"Ummmm," Magnus started, "Maybe we should get back to the hotel," he suggested.

"Magnus your cat just peed on the Great Wall of China!" Alec cried helplessly.

In record time the three were at the airport, boarding a plane to DC.

Magnus was confused as to why they had to leave so early, but Alec was just worried about getting out of the country before someone realised that they had ever been there.


	5. DC

_(Sorry this took so long guys! I've given you two chapters to make up for it! Please forgive me? __J )_

_**DC**_

Their plane landed in DC in the middle of the night. The couple fetched their bags and cat and headed to their hotel. Collapsing into bed, they almost forgot to let Chairman Meow out of his cage before falling asleep. Only a very irritated meow reminded them of their very angry cat, who knew he was forgotten.

When they woke, it was 1 o'clock pm the next day. They dragged themselves to the closest place for breakfast, then dragged themselves back to the hotel. There, they finally got themselves together and headed out to spend the day shopping in Georgetown.

They slept in again the next day, and then went to the Smithsonian museum. They spent the entire day wandering the halls of the famous museum. The day was calm, and relaxing, that was, until they found themselves surrounded by the skeletons of dinosaurs.

While they interested Alec to a point, Magnus was absolutely fascinated with them. "Alleeecccc." The younger boy flinched when he heard his boyfriend use that tone of voice. Magnus wanted something.

"What's up Magnus?" he asked cautiously.

Magnus's eyes were huge and pleading. "Can I have a pet dinosaur?" he pleaded like a little boy who wanted ice cream after a day in the park.

Alec found himself, once more, face palming. "No, Magnus just-" he paused. "You know what, go ahead. If you can find yourself a real dinosaur, you can keep it." Alec replied.

Magnus's insane grin drooped drastically. He pouted. "That's not fair." he cried.

Alec smiled and patted his boyfriends shoulder sympathetically.

Magnus pouted for a moment longer, then his face lit up once more, making Alec grow cautious. "Alleecc? Can I get a pet lizard when we get home? Their close to dinosaurs. I'll keep it in a tank and feed it and keep it's tank clean, and take it for walks! I promise! Please, please, please?" he begged.

Alec sighed. "Sure Magnus, we'll get you a lizard when we get home." he finally gave in. He could just see Magnus walking a lizard through Central Park. If anything, it would amuse Alec, so why not?

Magnus lit up like a firework, and started squealing like a small child, waving his arms and jumping up and down.

Alec pretended not to know him after that.

Their last day in DC the couple toured the city to see all the capital's monuments. They walked all day, stopping at everything they wanted to see, until they finally came to their last stop just before the sun started to set. The White House. From the distance, Magnus gazed wonderingly at it.

"I'd like to be president." he commented.

That one sentence spread fear through Alec entire body. President Magnus Bane. He could see it now, the new laws proclaiming that everyone must wear sparkly shirts on Mondays, and skinny jeans on Thursdays. No more casual Fridays. The White House painted sparkly rainbow colors inside and out, and Chairman Meow with having his own butler and servants.

If Alec thought he had gotten Magnus out of China fast, it was nothing compared to how quick he grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him back to the hotel.

"We should get to bed early, we leave for Egypt tomorrow morning!" was his only excuse.


	6. Egypt

_(I've given you guys two chapters today to make up for the long time I didn't post. Make sure you go back and down skip DC!)_

_**Egypt**_

Their arrival in Egypt went smoothly, and even their trip and arrival to their hotel was calm, and Alec, fool that he was, allowed himself to believe that this could be a calming part of their vacation.

_That _hope was ruined the moment Magnus stepped out of the bathroom clad in the traditional outfit of an ancient Pharaoh, equipped with hundreds of golden bangles, and thick gold makeup.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked, twirling around so Alec could see the full outfit.

"Um, well, its nice and all Mags, but won't it draw a lot of attention?" Alec questioned gently.

Magnus frowned at Alec disapprovingly. "I like attention." he informed him.

Alec just sighed. He knew better then to fight with Magnus over clothing, he never won.

And so that was how they went out, Magnus clad in his Pharaoh outfit, and Alec in his typical black jeans, black t-shirt, and black boots, despite the epic heat.

The Valley of Kings was their first destination. They wandered around like normal people for a while, then snuck inside a pyramid using Glamour, while Chairman Meow remained curled in Magnus's arms the entire time.

They explored many of the passages, and rooms of the pyramids, then strolled out like they owned the place. No one even blinked at them. Glamour was awesome.

All the walking tired them out that day, so when they got back to their hotel, they curled up in bed together and just relaxed. Using Magnus's I-Phone, they somehow got WIFI, and using which, they proceeded to send an e-mail home to Alec's family.

While Magnus surfed the web, Alec sent a picture of he and Magnus in front of King Tut's Tomb to Jace and Izzy. He knew they would be getting annoyed by now, seeing as he'd been sending them pictures since the moment he'd left, but he didn't really care.

When he finally put down his phone, the first thing he noticed was the begging look on Magnus's face. Cautiously, Alec shifted a little farther away from him, without actually sitting up. Whatever Magnus wanted, Alec knew he would get it. Once Magnus gave him that face, there was no way he'd be able to turn him down.

So that was how they ended up riding donkeys on a guided tour of the town, the very next day.

Alec decided to call his donkey, Fred. He was rather fond of Fred, as the animal did all the walking for him rather then making Alec walk the entire day, which would have led to pure exhaustion when they returned to the hotel again that night.

The ride was actually pretty peaceful. Their tour guide led a group of six, including Magnus and Alec, all through town and among the various attractions. It wasn't until Magnus spotted something that caught his eye that the peace was shattered.

"ALEC!" The man cried.

Alec jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise. "What's up Magnus?" Alec was starting to get used to the pleading look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Can I have a pet Sphinx?" The warlock asked casually.

"No." The automatic answer came instantly.

"But Alec! Please!" Magnus begged.

"Magnus, their statues, how do you suppose you'll keep one as a pet?" Alec questioned.

Magnus's face fell. "Oh."

Alec patted his shoulder.

When they returned their donkeys, -much to Alec's dismay, as he had to part ways with Fred and walk for himself- They started to head back towards the hotel.

Something in a stand close by caught Alec's eye, and he sent a rather cautious Magnus on to the hotel without him. When Magnus hesitated, Alec simply grinned at him. "I'm a Shadowhunter Magnus, nothings going to hurt me. Now go, I'll meet you back at the hotel." Was all he had to say before Magnus left.

When he entered their hotel room fifteen minutes later, Magnus threw himself at the younger boy, refusing to let go until Alec whispered that he had bought him something.

_That _of course, made the warlock draw back curiously.

Needless to say, Magnus was overjoyed at the miniature sphinx sculpture which he soon dubbed "Optimist Prime!" That exclamation brought Chairman Meow out from where he had been sleeping under their thick blanket. The tiny cat took one look at Optimist Prime, hissed, and promptly fell asleep in the middle of the bed. His humans would have to lay around him.

The next morning found them in their airport once more, saying good by to Egypt, and on their way to Fiji.

_(Please forgive me guys! I'll try to keep on this story a little more! I promise! Please review!)_

_~EchoingDreams_


	7. Fiji

Alec decided that the warm, moist air of Fiji was much better then the hideously dry air back in Egypt. The difference was rather astounding, making both boys pause when they stepped out of the airport doors and into a busy crowd.

Used to the busy streets of New York City, the couple easily made their way through the people and into the streets. A taxi was hailed and to the hotel they went. After settling their things, releasing Chairman Meow, and setting Optimist Prime on the dresser, they headed out to wander the streets.

After booking an adventure with the locals, they returned to their hotel room to find Chairman Meow on the dresser, crouched down in front of Optimist Prime and simply glaring at the little ceramic creature.

Magnus retrieved the little statue, while Chairman hissed angrily. Alec proceeded to cuddle the little cat, and reassure it that they still loved him the most.

From that moment on, Alec decided they would keep Optimist Prime far away from their cat.

Two days later, Alec could be seen sitting on the edge of a boat, in full scuba diving gear, in the middle of the ocean.

Magnus was ready to bounce right in, but Alec was hesitant. They'd spent the day before learning in a pool how to properly dive, and Alec had been perfectly okay with it. But now that they were out in the ocean, with sharks and who knows what else, he was cautious. He couldn't uses his blades underwater, couldn't even bring them with him, for fear of damaging the precious knives in the saltwater. Not even his stele could be brought with him. Once he went in, Alec would be utterly helpless.

But Magnus had begged, and being the softy he was, Alec had agreed. So now, Magnus was diving in, and Alec was forced to go after him. He habitually closed his eyes as he slid backwards off the boat, and hit the water with a soft splash.

For a moment he just floated underwater with his eyes closed, scared to see what swam around him. When he felt Magnus's hand rest gently on his arm, he gathered wits and opened his eyes.

The world spread out before him was incredible. Masses of coral rose up from the sandy ocean bottom. Millions of colourful fish swam around them in every direction, darting by like colourful flashes of light.

But the best part, was Magnus. He'd gelled his hair yesterday, so it had stayed in some sort of shape, but today, it was free. The long black strands drifted softly around Magnus's head, and it made Alec forget all his fears about being helpless underwater.

The next few hours found the couple exploring the underwater world, hand in hand the entire time.

When they finally surfaced and climbed back onto the boat, Magnus cuddled into Alec's arms for the ride to shore. "Hey Alec?" he asked casually.

"Yes. When we get home we'll get you a fish tank." Alec replied automatically.

Grinning, Magnus snuggled closer. "Thank you."

The next morning as they packed their bags and readied themselves to get to the airport, Alec watched. When Magnus went to go do his hair, Alec stopped him.

"Don't. I like your hair like this." he said, running his fingers through the loose, long strands.

Magnus gave him a questioning look, but shrugged and agreed.

Smiling happily, Alec slipped his arms around the older boy's next and kissed him. A long sweet kiss that left Magnus breathless and epically surprised. It was usually Magnus kissing Alec, not the other way around. It just went to show how different Alec was without his family around. Magnus preferred his Alec to the Lightwood's Alec.

All to soon, they were leaving the hotel, and on their way to their seventh destination. Greece.

_There you guys! I felt like we needed a little bit of Malec fluff, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! _

_~EchoingDreams_


End file.
